The present invention relates to a baseboard heater guard. More particularly, it relates to a baseboard heater guard designed to substantially prevent contact with the baseboard heater thereby functioning as both a safety device and a device to reduce damage to the baseboard heater itself. The device is designed for use with an indoor baseboard heater such as a gas, steam or electric heater.
Heater guards as safety measures for use with oil heaters or electric heaters are well known in the art, for example in Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-185214 entitled “Guard for Heaters,” Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,067,648 entitled “Heater Guard,” and U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040261781 entitled “Circular Heater Guard.” These heater guards are designed for use with rectangular heaters or circular heaters.
Baseboard heaters are commonly provided in temperate or moderate climates as a way to evenly heat living spaces. They are commonly operated by electricity and are arranged along one or more walls of a room substantially near the floor. They are commonly from about 4 to about 15 inches, high, often about 8 or 9 inches high in relation to the floor surface. Also, they commonly are from about 2 to about 6 inches wide, often about 3 or 4 inches wide in relation to the wall surface. They are commonly from about 1 to about 6 feet long in sections, often about 3 feet long, and the sections may be joined to provide a total length that is additive of the individual sections.
Baseboard heaters commonly have a temperature limiting device that may be accessible from the outside of the heater, and they often feature a levered apparatus that may be opened or closed to regulate the release of heat. The present invention relates to a baseboard heater guard or security device having protective functions for the top surface and the front surface of the baseboard heater, and it is an object thereof to prevent people from coming too close thereto thereby preventing any potential injury to people and protecting the heater itself from damage caused by contact.